


Wiretaps?

by SinScrivener



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: How does Matt know Tabitha is unwell?Does Matt know how to wiretap?Nope, but he knows his Makuhita Man!
Relationships: Homura | Tabitha/Ushio | Matt
Kudos: 3





	Wiretaps?

It wasn't healthy to withhold coughing nor sneezing, but to alert the grunts, to alert Admin Courtney, to alert LEADER MAXIE!?

Tabitha just learned to stifle such sounds and urges and or made for a quick motion if it HAD to come out, grabbing papers, looking for something they knew was already there, just enough motion to hide away their face to cough or sneeze quickly.

Inside their room/office, it was easier to let such things go.

No one heard them within their room!

Or so they THOUGHT!

Upon a tiny parade of sneezes that left their head spinning, Tabitha turned in their office chair to grab for a bottle of medicine and looked away from their front room.

No doors to anyone's rooms nor offices meant warp pads, warp pads meant nearly soundless entrances unless the person or Pok'emon coming in called a greeting.

When Tabitha gulped down some cold relievers and turned around, they nearly screamed when though given his size and style of self, the Aqua Admin Matt stood calmly before the front of their desk, as if waiting for an audience with them!

Smile and everything!

"What in Groudons NAME you Brute?" Tabitha hissed, lidded orbs flashing their ruby red eyes straight into his happy go lucky soul.

"Heard you were sick, little man~"

"By whom?" Tabitha snarled, sitting back in their office chair, arms crossed upon their chest.

NO ONE knew they were sick, they took so many precautions it wasn't even funny!

Matt smiled that deep goofy smile of his and said, "No one~"

"You're kidding me.."

Matt closed his eyes and smiled sweetly.

Tabitha gave a withered look of defeat and growled low, "So, spying then?"

"You and I know our Teams aren't like THAT, Tabitabi-"

"Lead Admin Tabitha, Brute, get it right!"

Matt kept going, Tabitha sighed, deflating in their chair, "I just knew something was up when you stayed inside instead of went out like the grunts! You LOVE crush'n us Aquas!"

Tabitha flinched.

So their idea wasn't fool proof-

Looking at Matt they fixed themselves quickly-Matt was no fool! No matter how silly and happy he acted-

"Maybe I felt my grunts could take your lot on!"

Matt gave a small tender look and whispered, "Tabs, you guard those grunts with your life like hell you'd let them face me AND Shelly!"

Tabitha felt cold-Was it because they were sick-

"Of course they're fine~" Matt smiled then motioned to Tabitha who looked away shyly, "It's YOU I am here about!"

"No Admins were with those grunts, Shelly and I agreed that we should act as if their numbers alone bothered us and left."

"Once we got back to base I got back out and here I am-"

"How do you get in?"

Matt winked and shook his head, "Naaah not tell'n you my Little Man~" Then got up and gestured with his fingers for the rounder other to get up and follow him.

Without fighting it, maybe because they were so tired, they followed the built man's orders and got into their bed as instructed.

Their boots were removed and put neatly aside, then came their sweater vest, rested alongside them as Matt tucked them in.

"I just walk in half the time, like hell anyone wants to stop a guy like me, Tabitabi~" Matt chuckled softly, tenderly rubbing his small Makuhita man's head, trying to sooth the headache and fever it was going through.

Their lidded eyes closed slowly, a smile jerking at the sides of their lips as they joked, "Mighty Team Magma indeed!"

"Maybe I look like Groudon?" And he gave a 'Groudonish' like face, beaming as Tabitha snorted and looked away.

"Very convincing, Matt, veeery convincing! Careful, Leader Maxie might use the Red Orb on you!"

Matt stood up and gave a lighter 'Groudonish' face and Tabitha coughed as they laughed harder.

"Sorry, sorry," Matt breathed, settling down again, ready to go back to rubbing Tabitha's head.

Instead, Tabitha shifted, not much room GIVEN, but shifted enough and lifted an arm for Matt to join them in bed.

Matt carefully joined them, hugging their bodies close and tucking Tabitha's tired head into his neck, rubbing their back instead, the coughs now muffled and free within his hold.

By the time he noticed they had fallen asleep, he knew by years at sea, the shift of the sky, that it was nearing midnight.

He looked at Tabitha and smiled as not only was their fever down, but they rested with a clearer sounding breath and eased brows.

With a small kiss pressed to the tuft of hair upon their head, Matt rested Tabitha's face back where it had been and closed his own eyes, smiling as he heard and felt Tabitha breathing within his arms.


End file.
